Entre les flaques
by AsterRealm
Summary: SEMAINE DE L'OS - Il pleut, et Myde s'ennuie. Les autres enfants n'aiment pas trop la pluie ; mais celui qui attend là-bas, peut-être... - UA. Mini soupçon mini de Zemyx tellement petit qu'il n'y en a en fait pas. Mais bon.


**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney

 **Note :** Tout le monde sait que le vrai nom de Demyx est Myde. Si c'est pas ça on sombrera tous enseeemble (je refuse qu'il s'appelle Medy omg).

 **Note 2 :** Premier texte pour la Semaine de l'OS ! :D Si vous voulez des infos, c'est tout marqué dans mon profil. N'hésitez pas à participeeer /o/

 **Note 3 :** Dédicace à **Nuity** ma chère et tendre épouse, puisse notre mariage durer longtemps, ainsi que ceux qui nous lient à nos multiples compagnes :D Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Assis sur une balançoire, Myde regardait la montre que lui avait offert sa mère le jour de son anniversaire et calcula l'heure qu'il était en comptant les barres des minutes disposées tout autour. Il n'aimait pas les montres analogiques ; il savait lire l'heure, comme tout le monde – il n'était pas un bébé, tout de même – mais ça lui prenait tellement de temps que ça finissait par lui donner mal à la tête. Sa mère avait failli lui acheter une montre digitale, d'ailleurs, et c'était pourtant lui qui avait refusé. Les montres digitales n'étaient pas aussi jolies que celle-là. Il détailla son bracelet en plastique bleu et les dessins de poissons multicolores qui nageaient tout autour.

Il prenait peut-être un peu de temps pour lire l'heure, mais il ne regrettait certainement pas son choix.

Il était quatorze heures vingt-sept ou vingt-huit, quelque part entre la barre du vingt-cinq et l'aiguille du trente. Il soupira longuement. Lea avait dit que ses parents le laisseraient sortir, mais il était très en retard. Pour être honnête, il ne viendrait sans doute pas.

Une goutte lui tomba sur le nez et il leva le visage vers le ciel. Il faisait gris pâle, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid ; l'été avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, amenant avec lui les vacances scolaires, et la plupart de ses camarades de classes étaient déjà partis à l'étranger. Quant à ceux qui étaient restés, ils n'aimaient apparemment pas sortir sous la pluie – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une autorisation parentale. Les parents de Lea ne disaient _jamais_ non. Enfin, il avait toujours su qu'il avait peur de l'eau.

Myde, lui, n'avait pas peur de l'eau. Il l'aimait sous toutes ses formes, parce qu'elle ne promettait rien, parce qu'elle allait et venait sans demander son avis. Il appréciait les jours de pluie. Ses parents plaisantaient là-dessus, parfois ; « Un typhon ne l'empêcherait pas de courir dehors et de se rouler dans la boue s'il en avait envie », disaient-ils en le voyant trépigner d'impatience devant la porte d'entrée tandis que son père essayait de le forcer à mettre un manteau de pluie.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Son papa n'était plus là, maintenant, et il n'y avait plus personne pour le forcer à mettre des manteaux de pluie. Il se fichait, lui, de se couvrir ; il pouvait se promener en t-shirt ou même en slip que la pluie continuerait à le faire rire. Se cacher d'elle n'avait aucun sens.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. L'aiguille avait à peine avancé. Il pleuvait, maintenant, il pleuvait pour de vrai. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en boire un peu avant de s'éloigner de la balançoire.

Il n'y avait personne dans la plaine de jeu. Personne n'aimait la pluie.

Malgré tout, il frissonna. Il faisait peut-être un peu froid, tout bien réfléchi. Peut-être les manteaux de pluie n'étaient-ils pas aussi inutiles qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Conscient que ça risquait de durer encore un peu et décidé à ne pas quitter la plaine de jeu avant la fin de la journée, il se dirigea vers un petit abri – un ancien arrêt de bus abandonné depuis longtemps – et fut étonné de voir que quelqu'un s'était déjà installé sur les banquettes en plastiques en balançant les jambes, le regard fixé sur un point invisible quelque part en face de lui.

À en juger par sa taille – ses jambes étaient si courtes que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol –, il devait être plus jeune que lui. Il avait les cheveux si longs qu'ils lui retombaient devant le visage et Myde se demanda s'il arrivait à y voir quelque chose où s'il ne faisait que deviner ce qui échappait à son champ de vision.

Il s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui, le seul encore intact. Le petit ne le regarda même pas ; à vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il avait l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence.

Il ne l'avait peut-être même pas remarquée. Un peu soucieux – l'enfant avait tout de même l'air étrange –, Myde décida de lui adresser la parole. Il avait des heures à perdre, de toute façon, alors autant se faire un ami en passant.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Il aurait pu le saluer d'abord, mais il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Le petit s'immobilisa complètement, signe qu'il l'avait bien entendu, mais il ne répondit rien. Myde fronça un peu les sourcils. Il refusait cependant de laisser tomber cette conversation ; l'autre garçon deviendrait son ami, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était son nouvel objectif, et c'était décidé.

— Moi je m'appelle Myde, dit-il avec un sourire que l'autre ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir. Et toi ?

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, cette fois, et son œil gauche se fixa sur lui, comme indécis. Il n'arborait aucune expression mais pinça presque imperceptiblement les lèvres. Myde le voyait, lui ; il avait l'habitude d'analyser les visages. Observer les gens passait le temps, quand on avait rien d'autre à faire.

Après ce qui ressemblait à une longue hésitation, le petit ouvrit la bouche.

— Ienzo, répondit-il d'une voix si basse qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

— Ienzo ?

Celui-ci détourna la tête sans répondre.

S'en faire un ami ne serait pas facile, mais ce n'était pas grave. Myde aimait bien les défis. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, il s'ennuyait un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Ienzo ne bougea pas. Myde pencha un peu la tête. Les yeux du petit étaient fixés sur le bâtiment en face de la rue, une grosse construction qu'on avait rénovée l'année précédente. Il semblait tout neuf et tout propre et jurait atrocement avec les bâtiments adjacents. Myde ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

— C'est la bibliothèque, non ? remarqua-t-il. Pourquoi tu regardes la bibliothèque ?

Ienzo lui lança un regard ennuyé. Son œil avait bizarrement l'air de le traiter d'idiot.

— Quoi, tu veux y aller ? Pourquoi t'y vas pas, alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— C'est gratuit, pour les enfants, continua-t-il malgré le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur. Tu n'as qu'à entrer. Il y a une section jeunesse en-dessous, c'est plein de livres marrants. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, parce que je n'y suis allé qu'avec l'école et ce n'était pas marrant du tout.

— Je ne peux pas, répondit Ienzo.

Il avait une voix plutôt grave, pour son âge.

Enfin, au moins, il avait prononcé une phrase complète. C'était une victoire, somme toute. Myde sourit.

— Eh bah, pourquoi ?

— Le bibliothécaire a dit que je n'avais plus le droit d'y aller.

— Pourquoi, t'as essayé d'en voler un ?

Ienzo lui lança un regard assassin.

— Je disais ça pour rire, se défendit Myde. C'était juste une blague.

— J'ai mangé quelque chose et il m'a vu.

— Un livre ?

Pas de réponse. Bon, il avait essayé. Le petit n'accrochait manifestement pas à l'humour.

— Et il t'a mis dehors pour ça ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

— C'est interdit.

— Pour un petit truc pareil...

Le petit prit un air sévère, comme pour le défier de mettre en doute le règlement de la bibliothèque. Myde eut un petit rire.

— Tu y vas souvent ?

Il ne répondit à nouveau que par un silence. Myde soupira.

— Tu aimes bien quoi, comme livre ?

— Tout.

— Tout ? On ne peut pas aimer tous les livres.

— Moi, j'aime tout.

— Même les livres, euh... avec des calculs ?

— Des fois.

— Beurk ! Et ceux avec les vaisseaux spatiaux ?

— Oui.

— Et les pirates ?

— Je n'en ai lu qu'un...

— C'est les meilleurs. Ma maman m'en lisait plein, avant.

— Ah.

Il avait reporté son attention sur la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'il le voyait comme ça, une sorte d'impatience contenue mélangée à une goutte de déception dans les yeux, Myde devait avouer que Ienzo lui faisait un peu de peine. Il n'aimait pas les livres, il n'en lisait pratiquement jamais et ne se rendait certainement pas de son propre chef à la bibliothèque, mais on aurait dit qu'on avait arraché à ce garçon sa raison de vivre. Il avait du mal à comprendre, puis se dit qu'il réagirait peut-être de la même façon si on lui interdisait d'aller à la piscine quand il en avait envie. Enfin, ce n'était pas la même chose. La piscine, au moins, c'était vraiment marrant.

Il se leva soudain et posa les mains sur les hanches.

— Très bien, dit-il. Tu veux quoi, comme livre ?

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

— Je vais aller t'en chercher, puisque tu ne peux pas rentrer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu veux des livres, ou pas ? Tu vas pas rester là à regarder une porte toute la journée !

— Mais... tu as une carte de bibliothèque ?

— Une quoi ? Non.

— Comment tu comptes en louer, dans ce cas-là ? Tu as besoin d'une carte de bibliothèque, sinon ils ne te laisseront pas les prendre.

Myde réfléchit un instant puis son visage s'éclaira.

— Tu n'as qu'à me passer la tienne !

— Ils sauront que ce n'est pas à toi. Ils me connaissent, et puis il y a ma photo dessus.

— Et alors ? On verra bien. Je suis hyper doué pour convaincre les gens.

Il tendit la main. Après un moment d'immobilité et un haussement de sourcil dubitatif, Ienzo sortit une carte orange de son sac et la lui donna. Myde la parcourut des yeux avec curiosité avant de pousser une exclamation étonnée.

— T'as dix ans ! C'est pas possible !

Le regard blasé que lui renvoya Ienzo suffit à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit à ce genre de remarque.

— Mais t'es tout petit ! J'ai qu'un an de plus que toi, on dirait pas ! Je pensais que t'avais sept ans.

Le garçon esquissa un geste pour récupérer sa carte mais Myde la maintint hors de portée avec un grand sourire.

— OK, je vais t'en ramener un paquet. Enfin, pas trop, faut que tes petits bras puissent les retenir.

Il rit de sa propre blague et continua :

— Si j'y arrive, on devient amis ?

Ienzo sembla considérer la proposition.

— Ils ne te laisseront pas les prendre, de toute façon.

— Tu vas voir. Alors, ça veut dire oui ou non ?

— D'accord...

Il n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu, mais Myde savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Il courut pour atteindre le bâtiment d'en face en sautant par-dessus les flaques et entra par la grande porte après avoir fait un petit signe de la main à Ienzo qui ne lui répondit bien évidemment pas. Il n'était pas très énergique, celui-là, mais, à bien y réfléchir, c'en était presque drôle.

Le bibliothécaire était le grand homme brun à l'air patibulaire que Myde avait déjà vu lors de ses visites scolaires. Il se demanda un instant s'il le reconnaissait, mais c'était peu probable ; il fit à peine attention à lui lorsque Myde descendit à l'étage d'en-dessous avec un sourire tranquille. Rien d'étrange à ce qu'un enfant se rende à la section jeunesse, après tout.

Il s'y était déjà rendu, bien sûr, aussi ne perdit-il pas son temps à chercher la section la plus intéressante et se dirigea-t-il tout de suite vers les romans d'aventure. Il commença par prendre ceux avec les couvertures les plus jolies et passa quelques minutes à lire les résumés pour juger de leur intérêt. Ienzo avait sans doute déjà lu toutes les histoires de sorciers, ça se voyait à sa tête ; comme il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas lu beaucoup de romans de pirates, Myde en prit trois différents, sans même savoir s'ils étaient bons. L'un d'eux avait une sirène sur la couverture. Il décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

Il en prit encore deux autres parce que le titre lui plaisait bien puis, sa pile sous le bras, remonta à l'accueil. Il déposa les livres sur le comptoir.

— Tu prends tout ça ? demanda le bibliothécaire en haussant un sourcil.

Myde lui adressa son plus grand sourire. Les adultes avaient tendance à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait quand il leur en servait un de ceux-là ; autant l'utiliser à bon escient.

— Je n'ai pas fini. Vous savez où sont les livres de calculs ?

— Tu as des devoirs à finir ?

— C'est pour mon grand frère. Il est à l'université, et il a besoin de livres super durs.

— C'est sur ta droite, au fond de la dernière allée. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose, je te préviens.

— Pas grave, merci !

Il laissa là ses précédentes trouvailles et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué en sifflotant. Ienzo prétendait aimer tous les livres, mais il était impossible qu'il n'y en ait pas au moins un qu'il lui soit impossible de terminer.

Il attrapa le plus épais des livres qu'il put trouver et le cala sous son bras avant de regarder autour de lui. La plupart des titres qu'il voyait lui procuraient des frissons d'horreur mais il décida quand même de sortir l'épaisse biographie d'une parfaite inconnue avant de retourner à la caisse où une femme âgée réglait son prêt.

Quand vint son tour, il les déposa sur la pile. Le bibliothécaire le regardait étrangement mais ne dit rien en scannant les codes barres les uns après les autres.

— Tu as un sac où les mettre ?

Myde prit un air gêné.

— J'ai oublié.

— Attends une seconde.

L'homme partit et revint avec un sac en plastique dans lequel il fourra les livres les uns après les autres.

— Ton frère va avoir du travail, avec ce que tu lui as trouvé, remarqua-t-il.

— Il est très intelligent.

— J'espère pour lui. Tu as ta carte ?

Myde passa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque et prit son air le plus embêté.

— Je l'ai oubliée chez moi.

— Mais tu es enregistré à la bibliothèque ?

— Oui.

— Alors tu dois être dans l'ordinateur.

— Demyx. D-E-M-Y-X. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper, personne d'autre s'appelle comme ça.

— Et ton nom de famille ?

— Long et imprononçable.

— Mmh. Ah, trouvé. En effet, ce n'est pas un prénom très courant. Heureusement que c'est une petite ville. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un ticket que Myde se dépêcha de ranger dans le sac.

— C'est gratuit pour les moins de quinze ans, l'informa-t-il. Le prêt est valable pour trois semaines. Essaye de ne pas les rendre en retard.

— C'est promis ! Merci beaucoup.

Il le salua puis prit le sac et sortit avec un sourire triomphant. Ienzo n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son amitié, désormais. Le plan avait marché à la perfection.

Il dévala les escaliers et traversa la rue après un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier que la voie était sûre. Ienzo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama Myde en déposant le sac sur la place libre.

Ienzo semblait abasourdi. Il regarda dans le sac et sortit le premier livre qu'il parvint à atteindre.

— Une biographie de Marie Curie ?

— T'as dit que t'aimais bien tout.

Ienzo rangea le livre.

— J'aime bien tout.

Myde lui rendit sa carte.

— Alors, on est amis ?

— Comment tu as fait ?

Il paraissait un peu perturbé. Myde balaya ses doutes d'un geste de la main.

— Trop facile. Il l'a même pas regardée, il l'a juste scannée. Puis il aurait rien dit, de toute façon. Mais vaut mieux que j'aille chercher les livres à ta place, maintenant. On ne sait jamais.

Encore un peu circonspect, Ienzo rangea la carte dans sa poche. Myde se planta devant lui.

— On est amis, ou pas ? J'ai aussi pris des livres avec de vraies histoires. Et des sirènes.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il tendit la main. Ienzo la considéra un instant, interdit. Enfin, il la serra brièvement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la toucher trop longtemps.

— Super ! s'exclama Myde. Tu viens à la plaine de jeu demain ?

— C'est pour les petits.

— Et alors ? On _est_ petits. Enfin, surtout toi.

— J'ai des livres à lire.

— Aaah ! Je me suis fait avoir. C'est pas grave. Mais t'as intérêt à venir vendredi prochain. Une semaine, c'est suffisant pour lire sept livres.

— Pas vraiment...

— Il a arrêté de pleuvoir.

Ienzo jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Une éclaircie caressa la façade de la bibliothèque. Sans un mot, il prit la poignée du sac et se prépara à partir.

— Tu rentres chez toi ? demanda Myde, un peu déçu.

— J'ai des livres à lire, répondit-il placidement. Et je n'ai qu'une semaine pour le faire.

— Donc tu _sais_ faire preuve d'humour !

Ienzo était déjà en train de s'en aller.

— Bon, bah... au revoir, _ami_ Ienzo ! À vendredi ! J'espère que t'aimes les math et les pirates !

Il ne se retourna pas.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Myde revint devant la balançoire. Elle était trempée, maintenant, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il s'assit, le visage levé vers le ciel.

Bien. Il ne serait pas seul vendredi prochain.

Il pensa au petit. La prochaine étape était de lui arracher un sourire. Il gloussa.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir en une seule journée.

* * *

 **Ce texte est un morceau de squelette dont je ne parviens pas à identifier la bête d'origine. Il y a du _fanfic material_ , mais de quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi Demyx ? Même moi je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. Un jour, peut-être... je garde ça en tête. _Stay tuned._**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé quand même, lol. Demain, c'est un Larxène/Kairi UA plein d'action et de flingues (je crois). Pour le bien du yuri. À demain ! :D**


End file.
